


Nebula

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Attack, Backstory, Character Study, Denial, Emotional Distance, Escape, Gen, Hope, Pre-Season/Series 01, Promises, Space Stations, Spaceships, Worry, baby kirby, nightmare war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Nebula: A nursery where new stars come to life from the ashes of old





	Nebula

The overhead alarm lights spun, coating the metallic walls of the corridor with a deep shade of red that resembled blood splatter. The sirens followed with a high pitched wail. The doors at the far end slid open to reveal three Galaxy Star Warriors. The first one ran down the hall towards the other set of doors. He flipped open the control panel and frantically entered in a code. The other two warriors remained in place at their end to usher in the group of civilians behind them. The sound of the sirens lightened up as the doors at the far end opened with a screech. The warrior on the left side motioned for the group to pass. As they did, a cool female voice chimed over the intercom:

_This is a Code Red. All Nebula personnel report to your evacuation stations. I repeat, all Nebula personnel please report to your stations._

The warrior standing guard on the right side stepped back against the wall. He pulled out the walkie-talkie from the holster on his belt and listened. With a solemn expression, he waited until the last of the group had reached the middle of the hallway and approached the other solider. 

"Nightmare's forces have reached the main gate," he said in a low voice.

His comrade's helmet obscured his reaction. He glanced over at the civilians then back at the warrior on the left.

"Do you think we have a chance to get them out?" He asked.

Uncertainty crossed the warrior's face.

"If the plan works, the two other civilian groups will already be boarding the escape pods by now. Our group, and Metaknight's, are the only ones left inside The Nebula. I estimate that we might have ten minutes at most, five at least to reach the docks."

The other solider let out a dragged out sigh. 

"Then Metaknight better hurry up! You think he'd have an easier time getting through since he's only leading two people, but he ," he said in a disgruntled tone.

"I understand your frustration. But Metaknight is in charge of protecting the two most valuable people on this base, perhaps even in the whole star system if the rumors are true. Metaknight's the best of the best and Command needed him."

"Then why couldn't Command just send in back up to help him?" The soldier on the left pointed out.

"I heard that Metaknight requested to go alone."

"Why?"

At the far end of the hall the third soldier motioned for the other two soldiers to catch up. They took off at a brisk pace.

"I don't know. Metaknight is a mystery."

_______________________________________________ 

Metaknight reached the bottom stair and glanced over his shoulder at the woman behind him. She was of the same species as he was, albeit an inch or so shorter, her skin a bright pink compared to his navy blue, and with no wings protruding from her back. She adjusted the position of the baby who she supported up against her shoulder. The baby was fast asleep. The top of the white blanket wrapped around him that was decorated with little yellow stars slid to reveal the back of his head, as pink as his mother's. He yawned. His mother's quivering lip turned up into a smile.

"Kirby, you look so peaceful. Even in a time like this you sleep away without a care. What are you dreaming about little one?" 

With one hand balancing the baby against her torso, her free hand moved to lift the ends of her labcoat as she made her way down the stairs. Metaknight stepped forward to offer her assistance. Her hand fell flat against his', then curled up with a squeeze. Metaknight's hand sunk. All was still as the warmth from her palm radiated into his'. He gazed up, briefly lost in the blue of her eyes. 

He sharply pulled away. He looked out at the passageway before them and scanned the area for enemy fighters. He nodded back at the woman and child and started forward. They followed. For a good stretch of time, they walked in silence until the sound of her voice unexpectedly hit the air.

Metaknight stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"It is dangerous to say my real name out loud," he said.

"But we are alone here," she answered.

"That doesn't mean that we can be compromised," he replied in a flat tone.

She looked down again at her baby. She shut her eyes in an effort to hold back tears, and met Metaknight's blank stare.

"What I asked---" She started.

"I cannot take him. A battlefield is no place for an infant of his age," Metaknight said in a cool tone.

"Kirby will be safer with _you._ You'll be able to protect him. You know I can't fight, I'm a _scientist!_ " she frantically said. 

"The base we've planned to take you to is heavily defended. Second to headquarters."

" _Nebula_ was supposed to be the safest base in the star system and look what's happening _now!_ "

Metaknight became quiet. The floor beneath them shook. Cracks appeared through the steel in the walls. He grabbed the woman by the arm.

" They're bombing the base! We must hurry!" 

The woman's legs gave as another quake hit. Metaknight rushed to her side and supported her upright. The ceiling was crumbling above them. Metaknight's wings shot out to shield the woman and her child. He flinched as jagged pieces of the ceiling weighed down on his wings before rolling down to the ground. His foot slid into the ground as he charged forward with a tight grip on the woman, sword batting away chunks of debris that flew their way. 

"But don't you care about what's _best_ for Kirby?" She exclaimed. 

" _His_ and _your_ safety are my top priority. That is why it has been decided you go with the rest into the escape pods," Metaknight responded.

A pained expression washed over her face. She held the baby close so that his body pressed against hers'. Her hands that supported his back curved into a tight grip. She rocked the baby back and forth against her shoulder. He still slept, unaware of the tears that were brimming in his mother's eyes. 

"You haven't even said his _name,_ " she said in a low voice.

Metaknight was taken by surprise. Before he had time to think his words over his mouth was open, and the emotions he had worked hard to suppress were already working their way up his throat.

" _Estrella_ I--"

"Not during this discussion, not the one before, or the one before that, and that, and ever since Kirby was born. It's like you don't want anything to do with this. That you even want to acknowledge that he's your _son._ "

The baby opened his eyes for a second and blinked. The lump in Metaknight's throat tightened as he gazed over at Kirby who was sleeping again. He took a deep breath and shot a stoic look over at Estrella.

"The life of a warrior is a short one. It would be better if he never knew me, than spend his life grieving for a father that could have been. I cannot get attached," Metaknight said.

Estrella faintly smiled.

" _That you will die a warrior's death. That you cannot get attached for fear of hurting the ones you love._ The same things you told me back then, yet that didn't stop _us._ So why is it so different for your _child?_ "

The end of the passageway was in sight. Metaknight moved back and let the debris fall from his wings. He winced as he felt the cuts sting, the blood run down and drip to the floor, yet he stood up as tall as he could and faced Estrella and Kirby.

"I do care for him," Metaknight's voice wavered. "I love Kirby as a father should, but I am also _terrified_ for the outcomes of this war. Our actions: of the soldiers right now pushing back Nightmare's forces at Nebula's gate, those fighting far beyond the stars, these moments in the here and now determine the fate of the universe. And if we loose? What will become of Kirby and the rest of his generation? What kind of world will they grow up in? Will they find the strength to fight for their freedom? Or will they be trapped by the blunders of their fathers?"

Estrella's arm moved to support Kirby's weight on its own. Her free hand reached out and gently lay on Metaknight's shoulder. 

_"Mi amor_ you must not loose hope. No matter what happens, time after time again, living beings have found a way to _move forward_ They will always _fight back_ against those who hold them down, especially those who believe that there is still good in this world. Even though Kirby is so young, I can already see your strength and compassion _shine_ through him. He will not be trapped. He will _learn_ and _grow_ from our mistakes to make things right."

Estrella moved in closer. 

But if Kirby is truly as powerful as my findings show, he will not be able to take up the mantle of a warrior unless someone steps him to show him _how._ This is why I ask darling that you put aside your _fears_ , your _doubts_ , and worries, and _be_ the father that Kirby _needs._ _Guide_ him through the trials of life. _Show_ him how to keep his spirits up when times get hard and how to have the courage to bounce back. And most of all, _love_ him unconditionally as a father _would._ "

Kirby opened his eyes again and looked up at his father. His cheeks dimpled and he let out a happy coo. His tiny hands waved in the air before drowsiness overcame him again and he nestled back down onto his mother's shoulder.

Estrella gasped. A tear fell down her cheek. 

" _Promise me,"_ she whispered.

Metaknight's eyes burned with resolve. He swooped down on one knee and raised his sword high. With a cling, the tip of the blade dented into the floor. The tail end of his cape fluttered. Estrella let out an overjoyed sob as Metaknight tilted his head up to get a better view of her and their son.

"I _will,_ " he vowed.


End file.
